


Call Me Again

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Romance, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles wants Derek to give him a pet name. He never imagined Derek to call him......Read and find out!





	Call Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this short fluff. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The July night was timid and clear, it's breeze fluttering through the curtains of the bedroom in which Stiles and Derek laid side by side. Out of no where a question popped in Stiles's mind so he nudged his boyfriend "Derek"

No response

"Derek"

No response

"Der" 

Nothing

"Yo sourwolf!" Stiles raised his voice loud enough to pull Derek from his peaceful sleep "Wh...What happened?" he asked in his sleepy voice

"I was thinking of something" Stiles turned to face the older man who let out a low growl "Stiles I know your brain works even when you're asleep but it's..." he checked the time "Four in the morning"

"Why don't you call me by a pet name?"

Derek blinked "Excuse me?"

"A pet name" Stiles repeated

"What's a pet name?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "You know like 'darling' or 'babe' maybe 'sexy'..." 

Derek narrowed his eyes "You want me to use a term of endearment?"

"You can say that" 

"No" 

"What?"

"I don't like giving names or...pet names like you say" 

"What's wrong in using pet names for each other. I call you sourwolf all the times"

"You call that a word for endearment?" 

"Yes!" 

"Go back to sleep Stiles" 

Stiles sat upright with a pout on his face "C'mon Derek....give me one good cute little pet name" Derek thought about it for few seconds before he turned and launched at Stiles. He pinned the boy under his weight and gazed into his eyes "I might need some motivation for that" he smiled, an expression so achingly handsome that Stiles nearly forgot what they were discussing 

Stiles melted like a butter on a stove when Derek lavished kisses upon his exposed throat. He had never realised how sensitive his throat had become until now. Derek is clearly enjoying himself, knowing that others will see the marks on Stiles's neck and know he belongs to him. The hot kisses decends further down leaving hickeys and bite marks. Stiles writhes under his ministrations since Derek has such a talented mouth. He couldn't wait for that mouth to be where he wanted the most

Derek ignored the whine from Stiles as he goes back up and placed a soft kiss on his nose. He leaned down and whispered near Stiles's ears "Mieczyslaw" 

Stiles froze under Derek and blinked couple of times "What did you say?"

Derek smiled fondly pulling back a little "Mieczyslaw" 

"How do you know my real name?" 

Derek grinned "You're not the only one who loves investigating strange things" 

"I'm strange thing to you?"

"No. You're best thing that has ever happened to me"

"You're getting mushy sourwolf"

"So now do you need a pet name?"

Stiles shook his head "I think what you came up with is perfect. Call me again" 

"Mieczyslaw"

"Again"

"Mieczyslaw"

"One more time" 

"Seriously?"

"I just can't get enough. It's like a music to my ears and heart. Please call me again" 

"Mieczyslaw" Derek repeated and slammed his lips on Stiles to shut the boy. Oh God...he surely has woken up a beast...an adorable beast. 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
